pixarcarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars 2018/2019 1:55 scale diecast line
The Cars 2018/2019 1:55 scale diecast line has a list of series that has a list of cars from Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. Diecast series This list contains a list of all of the series so far. Dinoco 400 Singles *Bryn Imageare *Dud Throttleman (it's actually Chuck Armstrong) *Greg Candyman *Lee Revkins *Lightning McQueen *Mario Andretti *Megan Shifter *Mike Stockar *Race Tow Truck Tom *Ryan Shields *T.G. Castlenut (it's actually Davey Apex) Deluxes *C.B. *Dan Haulin *Van Scanlane 2-packs *Dexter Hoover; Lightning McQueen *Dexter Hoover; Charlie Checker *Dinoco Pitty; Roger Wheeler *Strip Weathers aka The King; Chick Hicks RSN Singles *Chick Hicks With Headset Deluxes *The Lightyear Blimp Radiator Springs Singles *Antonio Veloce Eccelente *Fillmore *Lizzie *Greta *Luigi and Guido *Marilyn *Mater *Sally (old) *Sally (new) *Sheriff *Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen Deluxes *Charlie Cargo *Frank *Frank Pinkerton *Mack (Cars 3) *Murphy *Red *Sarge With Cannon 2-packs *Ramone; Flo WGP Singles *Adam Parke *Carla Veloso *Cruz Besouro *Francesco Bernoulli *Giuseppe Mororosi *Honk Cho *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning McQueen with Racing Wheels *Max Schnell *Nigel Gearsley *Petro Cartalina *Raoul CaRoule *Rip Clutchgoneski *Shu Todoroki Deluxes *WGP Globie 2-packs *Erik Laneley; Alex Carvill *Raoul CaRoule; Jeff Gorvette *Turbo Bullock; John Lassetire Piston Cup Racers Singles *Bobby Swift *Buck Bearingly *Carl Clutchen *Dino Draftsky *Jack DePost *Markus Krankzler *Rex Revler *Rev Roadages 2-packs *Brick Yardley; Cal Weathers Next-Gen Piston Cup Racers Singles *Barry DePedal *Cam Spinner *Chris Roamin' *Conrad Camber *Michael Rotor *Rich Mixon *Ritchie Gunzit *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Sheldon Shifter 2-packs *Eric Braker; Spikey Fillups Rust-eze Racing Center Singles *Cruz Ramirez *Krzysztof *Rust-eze Racing Center Lightning McQueen (Target exclusive) *Shriram *Sterling *Sudeep *Tom W Deluxes *Mack 2-packs *Dusty Rust-eze; Rusty Rust-eze *Gabriel; Aiden Thunder Hollow Singles *Blindspot *Cruz Ramirez as Frances Beltline *High Impact *Kevin Riven *Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter *Mo Revlin *Motor Turner *Tailgate *Todd Krash Deluxes *Arvy *Dr. Damage *Miss Fritter *Roscoe 2-packs *Hit; Run *Tailgate; Pushover The Cotter Pin Singles *Andrew Vroomin *Bill Revs *Jen Tansedan *Jenni Towland *Smokey *Tex Dinoco *Vandon Kerr *Xanadu Bumpers Doc's Racing Days Singles *Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet *Duke Coulters *Floyd Morgan *Heyday River Scott *Heyday Smokey *Jet Robinson *Leroy Heming 2-packs *Dirt Track Fabulous Hudson Hornet; Jet Robinson Florida 500 Singles *Bob Cutlass *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Florida Ramone *Jackson Storm *Kiel Motorray *Maddy McGear *Mater with 95 Hat *Natalie Certain *Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez *Shannon Spokes *Sterling with Headset *Steve Hearsall 2-packs *Kris Revstopski; Pat Traxon Scavenger Hunt Singles *Biz Torqsen *Cal Weathers (Rubber tires) *Chick Hicks (rubber tires) *Jackson Storm (rubber tires) *Metallic Bobby Swift *Metallic Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Metallic Cruz Ramirez *Metallic Dino Draftsky *Metallic Florida Ramone *Metallic Marilyn *Metallic Mario Andretti *Metallic Nick Stickers *Metallic Rex Revler *Metallic Sally *Metallic Shannon Spokes *Rust-eze Cruz Ramirez (rubber tires) Deluxes *Sargent Highgear Puzzle #Cruisin Lightning McQueen #Dirt Track Lightning McQueen #Spin-Out Lightning McQueen #Bling Bling Lightning McQueen #Lightning McQueen with Sign Fireball Beach Racers Singles *Chase Racelott *Conrad Camber *Danny Swervez *Dinoco Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Lightning McQueen *Luigi and Guido *Mater *Michael Rotor *Paul Conrev *Rich Mixon *Ritchie Gunzit *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Sheldon Shifter 4-packs *Beach Racing 4-pack (with H.J. Hollis) *Beach Racing 4-pack (with Cam Spinner) Thomasville Racing Legends Singles *Cal Weathers *Chip Gearings *Fabulous Lightning McQueen (with metallic paint) *Herb Curbler *Jackson Storm *Parker Brakeston *Ponchy Wipeout *Reb Meeker Mud Racing Singles *Barry DePedal *Cal Weathers *Clutch Aid (Dino Draftsky) *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Leak Less *Lightning McQueen *Re-Volting (T.G. Castlenut) *Speedy Comet *Trunk Fresh (Steve "Slick" LaPage) Deluxes *Arvy *Mater *Miss Fritter Drag Racing *Brick Yardley *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm *Lightning McQueen *Lil Torquey (Spikey Fillups) *Nitro-Ade (Tim Treadless) Birthday Singles *Fillmore *Sarge *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Yellow Ramone 5-packs *Radiator Springs Birthday Rubber tires Singles *Fishtail *Jimbo *Lightning McQueen as Chester Whipplefilter Pit Row Launcher Singles *Brian Spark *Brick Yardley *Cars 3 Lightning McQueen *Floyd Mulvihill *Speedy Comet Haulers *Cars 3 Mack Hauler *Chip Gearings' Hauler *Ponchy Wipeout's Hauler *Speedy Comet's Hauler *Steve Carski *Wally Hauler 3-packs *Crazy 8 3-pack (online exclusive) *Florida 500 3-pack (online exclusive) *Radiator Springs 3-pack (online exclusive) *Derby 3-pack *Dinoco 3-pack *Hometown Radiator Springs 3-pack (Radiator Springs classic) *Radiator Springs 3-pack *Radiator Springs Rescue 3-pack (Radiator Springs classic) 5-packs *Demolition Derby 5-pack (online exclusive) *Crazy 8 5-pack (online exclusive) *Piston Cup Competition 5-pack *Piston Cup Race 5-pack *Thunder Hollow 5-pack 10-packs *Stock cars 10-pack (online exclusive) *Bobby Roadtesta 10-pack (online exclusive) *Dan Carcia 10-pack (online exclusive) 11-packs *Piston Cup Race 11-pack (with Michael Rotor) *Piston Cup Race 11-pack (with Mater with Lightning Bolt)